Lithium-ion secondary batteries have characteristics in which energy density is higher and an operation is possible at high voltage compared to other secondary batteries. Therefore, as second batteries that can be easily reduced in size and weight, the lithium-ion secondary batteries have been used in information apparatuses such as cellular phones. In recent years, a demand for large-scale power used for, for example, electric automobiles or hybrid automobiles has been increased.
A lithium-ion secondary battery includes a cathode layer, an anode layer, and an electrolyte disposed therebetween. The electrolyte consists of a non-aqueous liquid or a solid. When a non-aqueous liquid (hereinafter, referred to as an “electrolytic solution”) is used as the electrolyte, the electrolytic solution is introduced into the cathode layer. Therefore, the interface between a cathode active material of the cathode layer and the electrolyte is easily formed and the performance is easily improved. However, since a general electrolytic solution is combustible, it is necessary to mount a system for ensuring safety. On the contrary, when a solid electrolyte is incombustible, the system can be simplified. Accordingly, there have been suggested lithium-ion secondary batteries (hereinafter, referred to as “solid batteries”) which include a layer (hereinafter, referred to as a “solid electrolyte layer”) containing an incombustible solid electrolyte.
As a technique for a lithium-ion secondary battery, for example, Patent Document 1 discloses the planar alignment configuration of charge bodies in which a plurality of planar charge bodies are aligned, the charge bodies are electrically connected to each other, and a reinforcement member having a bending degree of freedom is suspended between the plurality of charge bodies. Moreover, Patent Document 2 discloses a battery current collector which includes a mix layer containing a host material capable of absorbing and discharging an active material or a lithium ion and which includes an insulation base body, communication holes communicating with both faces of the base body, and electron conductors disposed in the both faces of the base body, wherein the electron conductors disposed in the both faces of the base body are electrically connected to each other via the communication holes. Patent Document 3 discloses a battery module in which power generation elements are vertically and horizontally arrayed and stored in a container body, and the adjacent power generation elements are all connected in series while being electrically connected to each other by lead terminals, and in which cathode terminals extending from one end of the power generation elements and anode terminals extending from the other end of the power generation elements protrude from the peripheral edge of the container body. Patent Document 4 discloses a sheet battery which includes: a solid electrolyte; and a bipolar electrode unit which comprises: a positive active material layer on a current collector layer for a cathode of a complex current collector, one face of which is the current collector layer for a cathode and the other face of which is a current collector layer for a anode; and a anode active material layer on the current collector layer for a anode, wherein the bipolar electrode unit and the solid electrolyte are alternately laminated.